


Looking for Something

by misaffection



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom is a concept, an idea, an insubstantial dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Something

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Terra Firma Scapers as PK Giggles, August 2008.

Freedom is a concept, an idea, an insubstantial dream.

Many people claim they want it and will sacrifice much to gain it; abandoning their lives, loved ones. Morals.

The pursuit of freedom all too often ends in a fight. A struggle. A war. But every revolution sews the seeds of its own destruction and the roots of freedom are always surrounded by innocent blood.

I have blood on my hands. I do not know how many have died at my order. But since there is at least one, it no longer matters – one is enough.

One was more than enough when it was not sanctioned. As if that makes a difference. It does not, it is mere sophistry. The ability to pass the blame up the ranks is what makes the Peacekeepers nothing but mindless assassins.

But one death forced me into my own freedom; it was either run or die. And dying is not what I consider an option.

Forced to leave what I knew behind me, I have learnt since that life was not worth the living. Being a Peacekeeper was about power and position, my only concern had been my image and career.

Now I want more than that. I am looking for something. Something more, though I do not know what that is. I find myself free, but what should I to do with this freedom?

Of course such decisions are not solely mine to make; we are a partnership, Talyn and I. He is not a ship that will tolerate control; I can persuade, but not command. But in truth I no longer wish that I could; he is a unique creation and his mind is his own.

He still has much to learn. I can teach him what I know but the further we get from Peacekeeper space, the more I realise how much of what I know is limited by their constraints and prejudiced.

Maybe we both have much to learn.

And this is what I what to do. This is what my dream of freedom was – the stars and a fast ship with which to traverse them. There is so much to do, so much to see and experience.

A whole universe waits for us.


End file.
